Locked Up
by soccersabreen
Summary: What happens in the closet. Disclaimer:I do not own Liberty's Kids


**Locked Up**

 **By SoccerSabreen**

 **Hello my spectacular readers. This is a new FanFic plus my second one. My first one is still a working progress. Any who, I thought of doing a one shot so here it is. I just wanted to get this out of the way while my mind was still fresh.**

 **If you guys love this please, please, please review. Hugs and kisses from yours truly you guys and enjoy.**

…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids or Closer by the Chainsmokers. (You're going to see why I added the second one.)**

…

 **James and Sarah were out doing a report on General George Washington. When they got there a soldier took them to his tent.**

 **SOLDIER** **: knocking) Sir, the reporters are here.**

 **WASHINGTON** **: Let them in.**

 **When they got there General Washington was furiously writing while mumbling curses under his breathe.**

 **JAMES** **: Sorry to interrupt.**

 **WASHINGTON** **: No problem, I'm ready when you are.**

 **JAMES** **: clearing his throat) I'm James Hiller and this is my partner and friend Sarah Philips.**

 **WASHINGTON** **: Are you sure she's just a friend.**

 **James and Sarah turned a deep color red while Washington just laughed.**

 **SARAH** **: I'm sure.**

 **After that episode James and Sarah took turns asking questions while Washington answered them.**

 **When they were done Washington allowed them to stay before heading back home the next day.**

 **When they got there they were welcomed by Henri's delighting mood. They both laughed at Henri and his energy.**

 **HENRI** **:I have a surprise for both of you guys.**

 **He pushed Sarah and James up the stairs to the closet and locked them in.**

 **JAMES** **:(pounding the door) let us out.**

 **HENRI** **:(cackling) Never, until you two claim your love.**

 **James stopped pounding while Sarah stopped searching for another way out.**

 **The closet was small. There was enough room for one person, but to people not too much.**

 **Sarah started laughing while James just looked at like she's crazy.**

 **JAMES** **: What's so funny?**

 **SARAH** **: (moving her hands) All of this.**

 **Sarah was still laughing but James really wasn't all that thrilled. Sarah started backing up to the wall motioning for James to move forward. He did as told and started moving closer until Sarah's back was on the and there foreheads were touching.**

 **The two started singing the song Closer.**

 _ **Hey, I was doing fine before I met you**_

 _ **I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay**_

 _ **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**_

 _ **But I hope I never see them again**_

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_

 _ **And four years, no call**_

 _ **Now your looking pretty in a hotel bar**_

 _ **And I can't stop**_

 _ **No, I can't stop**_

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of the mattress you stole**_

 _ **From roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 **James sang this part of the song to Sarah while Sarah sang the next part to James.**

 _ **You look as good as the day I met you**_

 _ **I forgot why I left you, I was insane**_

 _ **Stay and play that Blink-182**_

 _ **That we beat to death in Tucson okay**_

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_

 _ **And four years, no call**_

 _ **Now I'm lookin' pretty in a hotel bar**_

 _ **And I can't stop**_

 _ **No, I can't stop**_

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of the mattress that you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 **James and Sarah sang the next part in unison.**

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**_

 _ **That I know you can't afford**_

 _ **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**_

 _ **Pull the sheets right off the corner**_

 _ **Of the mattress you stole**_

 _ **From your roommate back in Boulder**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older (We ain't ever getting older)**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older (We ain't ever getting older)**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older (We ain't ever getting older)**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **No we ain't ever getting older**_

 **After the song James pulled Sarah into a hug and kissed her lightly. Sarah wasn't surprised and deepened the kiss. They were still kissing when both their tongues entered each other's mouth.**

 **Right after they finished Henri, Moses, and opened the door. All three started laughing in unison while Sarah and James turned red.**

**: Finally, you guys claimed your love.**

 **MOSES** **: He's right. Took you guys long enough.**

 **When Dr. Franklin and the other men left Sarah went to her room to change into a her nightgown. Her hair was down while she brushed it.**

 **JAMES** **:(knocking) It's me, James, can I come in.**

 **Sarah opened the door, smirking slyly and pulled James into his her room.**

 **SARAH** **: (smirking) I guess you suffered enough haven't you?**

 **JAMES** **: (smiling) I don't know what you mean.**

 **Sarah started unbuttoning James shirt and James didn't even mind and started flexing his muscles, which made Sarah laugh. After she was done James took off his shirt and took his shirt off and lifted Sarah into the air and kissed her with all he had. After they were done there foreheads were touching and they started singing Closer again.**

 **THE END**

 **Thank you guys for reading love you please review.**

 **Love SOCCERSABREEN.**


End file.
